disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Maléfica
Maléfica es la villana de la película Sleeping Beauty. Es una poderosa hechicera que se describe a sí misma como la "Emperatriz del Mal". Descripción Ella es la personificación del mal, y es responsable de hacer caer toda desgracia sobre el reino del Rey Stéfano. Maléfica posee grandes poderes. Siempre tiene en sus manos un bastón, con una bola de cristal en uno de sus extremos. También pronuncia hechizos que le sirven para acabar con el Príncipe Felipe y las tres hadas buenas, otros los utiliza para invocar rayos, y crear tormentas, o le sirven para teletransportarse o cambiar de forma. En la película, Maléfica se transforma en un gigantesco dragón negro y morado. De vez en cuando Maléfica aparece envuelta por unas escalofriantes llamas verdes. Historia Sleeping Beauty Al no haber sido invitada al bautizo de la Princesa Aurora, Maléfica maldijo a la pequeña diciendo que "después de la puesta del sol al cumplir los dieciséis años, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca y morirá". Sin embargo, las Tres Hadas ocultaron a la princesa en el bosque, y Maléfica mandó a sus esbirros a buscar a la princesa durante dieciséis años para que se cumpla el maleficio, pero fracasaron. Maléfica envía a su cuervo Diablo, su más fiel ayudante, a que busque a la princesa, lo cual tiene éxito, ya que descubre su paradero en una cabaña en el bosque. Cuando Maléfica y sus esbirros van a la cabaña, aparece el Príncipe Felipe, que había quedado con Aurora, y Maléfica le secuestra, para que así no rompa el hechizo con un beso de amor verdadero. Tras ello, hipnotiza a Aurora en el castillo para que se pinche con una rueca, y así cumple la maldición. Mientras celebra su victoria, las Hadas entran en su guarida y liberan a Felipe, quien se enfrenta a los guardias con la ayuda de las Hadas. Cuando Maléfica ve que Felipe huye, usa sus poderes para que crezcan espinas alrededor del castillo, donde está Aurora. Pero Felipe se abre paso con su espada. Por lo que Maléfica, usa todos sus poderes para transformarse en un dragón y enfrentarse a Felipe. Y tras una dura batalla, Felipe clava su espada en el pecho de Maléfica transformada en dragón, y tras caer por un precipicio, termina desapareciendo. Descendants .]] Ella es la madre de Mal, con la que vive en la Isla de los Perdidos junto con otros villanos. Ella es la gobernante de la isla. Cuando su hija y sus amigos son elegidos para ir a estudiar a la Academia Áuradon, les manda robar la varita mágica del Hada Madrina, para liberar a los villanos de la isla. Kingdom Hearts ''.]] Maléfica es el villano de Disney más importante en la saga de videojuegos de ''Kingdom Hearts, siendo un enemigo importante de Sora en casi todos los juegos, incluyendo el primer Kingdom Hearts (no oficial) que salió para móviles. Suele aparecer en Bastión Hueco en el primer juego, intentando robarle el corazón a las Princesas del Corazón, usando para ello a Riku. En Chain of Memories intenta hacer lo mismo. En Kingdom Hearts II, resucita gracias a Diablo, y con la ayuda de Pete, pretende conseguir una nueva base de operaciones y un nuevo ejército de villanos. En Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep se ve su pasado, donde cumple el mismo papel que en la película. Parece ser que sus ideas en poseer la oscuridad las inspiró del Maestro Xehanort. Galería Ver también *Diablo, el Cuervo *Maléfica (Descendants) *Maléfica (personaje de 2014) *Consejo de Villanos *Pete Pata Palo }} en:Maleficent Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Sleeping Beauty Categoría:Hechiceros, brujas y magos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Dragones Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers: Disney After Dark Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers III: Disney in Shadow Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost